The present invention relates to picture frames and, more particularly, to a support plate for a picture frame.
In prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,780,273 (the '273 Patent), a process for making a picture frame having printed border artwork on a transparent front panel that has a separately attached rear support plate is described. The support plate is created by marking a cut path in a computer for cutting the picture frame support plate and then laser cutting or die cutting a foldout picture frame stand into the support plate and cutting the support plate along the marked cut path. The cut picture frame support plate is then attached to the cut transparent front panel. The picture frame support plate may be made of a paper board or plastic and have a fold-out picture frame stand formed therein to reduce the cost of the picture frame. While this support plate does function as a low-cost frame support for a picture frame, the fold-out stand is relatively weak and easily collapses allowing the frame to fall from an upright position. Accordingly, what is needed is a more robust stand to support the frame while maintaining a low-cost product.